It has been found, regrettably, that the lock used to lock the steering wheel by the owner of an automobile is mostly of the conventional, regular type, which can be easily defeated by a thief skilled in the art, and as such can hardly fulfill the object of a lock.
Another instance not infrequently found with the use of such a regular lock, but absurd enough, is that should the key to the lock, supposedly carried in person by the owner, get lost somewhere and it should happen that the owner must use the car without delay, then the owner has to send for a special locksmith to solve the problem, causing a nuisance and loss of time and money. That is why proposals have been made to provide a coded lock which, although safer than the old-fashioned conventional locks, yet because of the structure involving direct correlation of the locking ends with the locking stem, can hardly prevent attempts to defeat it by an ingenious thief. So there has been a need for quite a long period as regards the provision of a lock that can solve such problems once and for all.
It is in view of the many shortcomings found with the use of conventional and existing locks on the steering wheel of an automobile, such as those defined in the foregoing, that the inventor undertook to work for, and finally with success, to conceive the present invention referred to as a push-button type steering wheel lock hereunder.